


;; --> and you forgave me.

by Black



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, experimental fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: A ficlet set centered around Genn Greymane.





	;; --> and you forgave me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello. 
> 
> I've discovered I have muse for a furry. 
> 
> These first fics are all super rough since I've been just trying to get into him as a character and feel him out. Some are vague, some are not. I figure I'd post my attempts at getting into character with him. 
> 
> I also ship him with Varian so haha fuck me I guess.

= * = * = * =

He had reached to him as a man -  
Sputtered from fur to flesh and he had seen the men tumbling over. over.

Screaming for their lives and Genn knew it was fruitless to try and rescue them. The Horde had turned their backs on them when they were needed the most and the distrust burns enraged in his veins. A heaviness he hasn’t quite been able to place yet, but later he will recognize it as failure.

“Varian!”

He’s calling to his dear friend and reaching to him as a man, fingers flexing and he’s desperate to cradle hope close and pull him back over and please - reach back -

There’s something in Varian’s eyes as he stares at the beast that has a tight hold to their ship. Men are screaming. Still falling. Cracked against the sides and a demon as they tumble over. over.

The relief floods him as Varian reaches back,  
but he’s ice again as a scroll is pressed firmly to his palm.

“Take this,” he rasps with trust, “to my son.”

I’d rather take you…

But Genn nods and it’s one of the most painful things he’s ever had to do - letting go. He’s brought back to - No. Not now. Mourn later. Be strong for the rest of them. He’s trusting you.

He watches Varian fall and shatter the head of the beast with a fateful strike, the hand loosens and Genn is shouting for them to

go.  
go.  
go.

go now, onward.

Onward...

 

= * = * = * =

When he makes contact with Sylvanas, it’s one of the most satisfying sounds of his life.

He gnashes his teeth and the anger points the tips of them - fingers clawed into the floor as he slides. His hackles prickle and his fur stands on edge, eyes narrowing sharp as he crackles out a snarl. Lips wrinkling back at the sound.

Thirst bloodies his veins and he wants to spell out revenge in the form of severed limbs and littered letters but he has other plans. A harder hit, a heavier blow.

A life for a life - though she would live to die slow.

She would learn to fear, to look over her shoulder.

Pupils flaring as he seeks to set her ablaze, eaten from the inside out by time itself and a mourning father’s rage.

= * = * = * =

There’s a heaviness in his chest that he can’t chew through tonight.

Genn finds himself pacing the castle, knots in his shoulders and nails in his palms. He wants to feel the anger bite, he wants to let the beast curl and take over and saddle it’s teeth in his -

He finds himself slipping into Varian’s room, again. As he had a few nights ago, seeking company. Craving company, at this point. Ever since Liam’s death he’s held something hollowed in his chest. Something that he had never sought to fill but was throbbing now.

It catches in his throat.

An apology far, far lost.

Varian’s door closes quietly, easily under his steady hands and he approaches the bed - aware that he doesn’t even feel as if he’s the one who is walking. The comfort sought it automatic, he reaches the edge and Varian is turning over to catch his hand against his shoulder with grace that only the High King could hold so dear.

Fingers press firm, pulling him closer and Genn’s words all catch in his throat. His explanation for why he’s here at some awful, early time in the morning fizzles out as Varian tightens his grip and pulls him down. Further. Into the bed and it’s awkward at first. Stiff. Genn doesn’t exactly know what to do, even as Varian is sliding his hand down his arm. Squeezing gently at the tense muscles.

Neither talks.

Maybe Varian wordlessly understands that Genn is missing his son tonight. Maybe he doesn’t. Maybe no matter the reason, Varian just appreciates his honest company. Genn dips his forehead against the King’s shoulder and swallows tight, giving a soft grunt as he finally eases into the mattress. His weight something warm, something welcomed.

The embrace is just as proper as Varian is before it melts into something far more intimate. “Sleep,” his king soothes him and for a moment, he’s almost happy the control has been taken away from him. That he doesn’t have to process what to do. Sleep. That’ll help, It won’t bring Liam back but maybe he can see his son past the fiction, hold him once again and apologize for how blind he had been.

How they had fought.  
How he wasn’t the father he wished he had been.  
How things should have been different -

Varian strokes his hand back through Genn’s hair and lets it linger at the side of his neck, palm pressed flat as he feels the stutter of his pulse cradled gently.  
He closes his eyes.

= * = * = * =

Genn pins his shoulders down and their hips meet - Varian gasps into the bed and squirms, knees sliding against the sheets as his fingers dig. pull. A groan of Genn’s name and he’s forcing himself to relax. Thighs easing, reaching back with an eager hand as he tangles it in silver hair and tugs him forward.

So he can be closer.

“Make me forget,” he mutters guttural, “that I’m king for a while.”

So Genn does, fingers clawed at his hips and fucking him into the mattress. A rush of power surges through him at Varian’s arms sliding out from under him, chest gracing the bed and he gives the smallest gasps into the fabric. He near pulls out of him completely and lingers for a moment before pushing back in with a wet noise, lube thickly rolling down the back of his balls and clinging to his thighs.

He touches upon his Worgen side, sinking his teeth into the King’s bare shoulder as he presses his nails into skin, growling as Varian’s legs part even further under the affections. Pulling back, he licks the bite near apologetically before he does it again. Genn puffs sharp and Varian chokes back a noise.

His chest swells sharp at the fact he’s made his King utterly fall apart, milking his cock until he too meets his end. Genn fills him, pressing their heads together tightly as he stills and keeps closer. Varian tries to catch his breath, inhaling slow. shaky. sputtering something soft as Genn pulls out and leaves him empty.

“Mnn…” He reaches back to touch the sensitive spot on his shoulder, taking in the textured bite, “...Don’t leave.” It sounds like a question though it’s toned as a command. He hadn’t been planning on leaving, but he nods. Sliding down next to him and pulling Varian into his side, half on his chest in the quiet of his room.

= * = * = * =

Genn pins his arms above his head and laces their fingers bruisingly, grunting as Varian wraps his strong legs around his hips and pulls them closer. Buries him further into himself and rolls his hips - their foreheads bump together followed by respective snarls.

“Harder,” Varian’s order prickles down his spine, tense electric and gathering in the backs of his thighs. He obliges, the bed rocking with a soft groan as he rocks into him with force. He throbs sharp as he strokes deeper, growling against his lips before moving down to bite at his chin.

Scraping his teeth against skin, feeling Varian’s cock bob against his belly. The hot bead of pre catching and dragging with his next motion. It makes him shiver.

He squeezes his King’s wrists and moves next to mouth at his neck, teething his pulse as he damn near breeds him. The urge fizzles bright in his head and he wants to fill him, wants to make sure Varian knows who’s been inside of him.

His King’s thighs tense and tighten around him, an undignified whimper leaving him as Genn hits something sweet. far sweeter than he’s used to. He arches and Genn is ruthless, angling his hips to hammer that spot and - oh. the noises that leave him -

Varian cums hot against his stomach with a choked gasp, curling up against Genn and trembling with the aftershocks of sensitivity. The Worgen finds his end soon after, a crackling snarl signaling his release as he keeps his face buried against his throat.

“ _Genn_.” Varian squirms and groans as Genn pins him with his hips, pulling at the hands pinning his own down until he’s freed one. Dragging it down to pull shaky fingers through his lover’s hair, petting him. Easing him back down. Back to him.

Back to him.

= * = * = * =

“Calm down, Genn.”

He’s looming, fur bristling as he snaps his teeth and hunkers over his King - barely registering the fingers curled against his furred chest. He’s eyeing Sylvanas with the want to tear her limb from limb - Varian is familiar with that look in his dear friend’s eyes. “ _Genn_ ,” he says a little more firmly, trying to demand his attention.

The worgen snarls, attempting to step forward - only to be gently nudged back by his King. Sylvanas eyes him warily, her eyes narrowing. shining bright in the setting sun and it only beckons him to shake. His anger whorled into his beating god-damn heart -

hooking -  
anchoring -

“Greymane,” Varian all but snaps and Genn sags against him gently in acknowledgment, his lips lowering a bit in defeat. The fingers at his chest tug sharp, eager to bring him back down. Always back down.

Come back to me.

“This revenge,” he says softly between them, “Isn’t worth it.”

He learned that from Anduin, the clever boy. He thinks then of Liam, thinks of how much Genn much miss him. Thinks of all the regret the other must feel.

Varian thinks that Liam wouldn’t want this of his father.

= * = * = * =

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'll be sure to post more as I get into him further as a character!


End file.
